


Tears and Spanking

by Woozi_Booty_Lover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, dribble drabbles, let hoonsol rise lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_Booty_Lover/pseuds/Woozi_Booty_Lover
Summary: Two small stories called Tears and Spankings. Should be enough of an idea to know what’s going on.





	1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

“C’mon kitty, I bet you got a _little more_ milk to give to me.” Jihoon muttered into my ear. The feeling was torturous. Two hours of painful bliss had passed by and I think I’m going to pass out.

 

My kitty headband dropped on the floor a while ago with the tail butt plug. The only thing that’s still on me is the lace collar around my neck. There’s a little bell on it, it was cute when Jihoon first gave it to me. Now I wish I can rip it off so I don’t have to hear that jingle, but that would make me a bad kitty, would it? The last thing I need is a punishment.

It hurts so much. My voice becomes hoarse from the moaning, crying, and begging. Even though I squirm and yell and my body aches, just begging me to stop, I don’t tell him to stop. I let him do whatever he wants and let him call me anything he wants.

I don’t know why I love Jihoon milking me till I break to my inner core, I guess I like the feeling of being push past my limit. A person that can control me and make me do things that I thought I could never do. Someone who can be gentle but strong. Someone who can break me with just their voice.

 

It’s exciting, for both of us.

 

A scream of aching ecstasy bounce off the walls as I have yet again, come. Jihoon heavy breath is hitting my jaw. He’s getting a large amount of pleasure from doing this for me. He would usually rut against my ass so he could have some release for his throbbing cock. Sometimes, he just come over the sight of me if he’s getting really into it. Today was one of those days.

Jihoon brings his lips down to my overly sensitive skin, all the way down to my collarbone. Another hickey from him as he nibbles and suck on the area. Harsh biting and grabbing would come to play but he was gentle with everything he was doing now. He must be at his limit, I feel like I past mine thirty minutes ago.

Once I can feel myself starting to calm down from my high, a hand travels up my thigh. Wait, he’s not really going to…

 

My breath is forced out of me as he puts a ghostly grab on my almost limp cock. Fat tears begins to flood my eyes. The pain was unbearable. No matter how much Jihoon can pump and tease me, nothing will happen. I think he found my breaking point.

“I-I can’t do it Jihoon” More tears drop down onto my thighs. He stopped trying to wipe them away awhile ago.”-m at my limit.” I choked out.

I came four times before and trying to go for another is just impossible. I started to sob like I was a child, it was embarrassing to say the least. It also turned me on somewhat, doesn’t help stir my cock up though. Jihoon wasn’t affected by the sobbing of course, this is how the sessions usually end.

“I’ll stop my precious kitty.” His hand does one last pump before he let’s go. I feel like I can finally think properly again.

Jihoon’s hand is covered in lube and cum. He puts one digit in his mouth and licks it clean. “You did _really_ well kitten. Last time we only got two.” He kisses the tears on my cheeks to my eyes and back down to my lips.”You’re such a good kitty.”

He grabs a towel and soak it in warm water. The moist fabric comes in contact with my face and help washes away the feelings of being a wrecked mess. Next was my cum stained chest and stomach. Anything that wasn’t on Jihoon’s hand, was on me. Lastly, and oh so lightly with much care, he clean up my private area. A kiss on my cheek for every whine I made throughout his last cleaning.

Once Jihoon was done cleaning me up, he removed the cuffs on my wrists. I give out a shaky exhale as I wrap my arms around him with all of my strength. If I could think of one thing to complain about during our sessions, it would be the fact that I couldn’t touch him at all over the duration. I’ve been needing his warm embrace for quite sometime. Some comfort to relax me.

Arms reach around me. One hand rubbing circles on my back, another goes to my neck and unhook my annoying collar. There is a clinking sound made when the metal knocks against the wood floors. It’s very satisfying to know I won’t be hearing that annoying jingle every time I move my head.

“You okay babe?” Jihoon asks. I gave him a small nod and a weary smile. My lashes were still wet and my cheeks are still rosy, but I never felt so light before. Luckily, he can read me very easily, knowing that I’m just ready for bed.

He pulls me up and brings me to my bed with my arms over his shoulder. He can’t really carry me but he does what he can.

 

We lie down facing each other with our legs crossed. Fluttering kisses tickles my face. Jihoon is not a person who likes to cuddle so he only does it when I’m behaving really well. It’s like a reward, one can say. The comfort I get from him is like the cherry on top of the sundae.

My breathing is calm by now except for a couple hitches. Cuddling into his bare chest, I loosely wrap my arms around him. I bury myself, surrounding all my senses with Jihoon. God, I must be exhausted. I would’ve laugh if I had the energy to.

Jihoon brushes his hand through my hair. “You did _amazing_ today. I love you so much.” He proudly tells me.

“Love you too.” Mumbled words came out in response.

I started to drift off to sleep, feeling my body relax. Before I went off to dreamland, I heard a whisper from above. A whisper from Jihoon.  

 

“I wonder if you could last longer next time.” A part of my brain felt alerted from this.

 

 ...

 

  
Should I be excited or scared? ... Fuck, who cares. I can deal with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even like pet play myself. But I do like a man being overstimulated.


	2. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Woozi spank fics please. I think I have a power kink going on here. And a teasing kink...I just got a lot going on.

 

 

“37, 38, 39, Fuck!”

 

Jihoon shoves his face into the mattress as Hansol slaps his burning bottom. The smaller man knew that he messed up by not counting but he couldn’t control it. He’s been trying to make some friction on his boyfriend’s lap. Jihoon wasn’t expecting that the stinging sensation will turn him on. He also didn’t think he would be in such a submissive position in the first place. His boyfriend is _really_ persuasive.

Hansol gave one more harsh slap on Jihoon’s ass before putting down the paddle. “Fuck isn’t a number, honey.” The younger boy smiles and squeezes the other’s ass cheek a little too hard. Jihoon whimpers and brings himself closer to the hand.

“Sorry. I won’t d-do it again...sir.” Jihoon whispers. Hansol appreciates his obedience and eagerness during this activity.

The main thing he was worried about was the fact that his lover won’t comply or he would just mock him during the whole session. Hansol is glad that won’t be the case during their newfound activity. He decides to move things forward.

 

He lifts Jihoon off of his lap and turns the man to face him. His lover is wearing an elegant black lace set that was bought just for the occasion. Bra, garter, panties, and even a cute pair of stockings to bring the whole outfit together. Well actually, it was the person in them that made the outfit look stunning. Jihoon was plump in all the right places, mostly in the lower regions.

Mentioning lower regions, there was something hard and leaking poking out of his panties. Hansol loved the fact that he did that to him with just a few spankings. Who knew that Jihoon liked a little pain? Oh yeah, Hansol did.

Hansol couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful mess that he created right in front of him, open to only his eyes. Jihoon is flushed red and have a thin film of sweat coating his trembling body. His hair is a mess from all the thrashing he did against the bed covers. His breath is ragged, he might even be wheezing a little. Jihoon been trying to stop himself from crying from the extreme pain and pleasure. The tears that are in his eyes are about to burst.

There was something inside of Hansol that wanted to see Jihoon crumble before him, to finally switch their roles. Hansol wanted to break him down and then make him into a new person after this. He’s about to get what he wanted.

“Take off your panties.” Hansol commands. He waits for a few seconds, his lover doesn’t move. Instead, he looks awkwardly at the ground, chewing on his nail. Jihoon wanted to say something but was afraid of backlash.

 

Hansol was getting quickly annoyed with how uncooperative the other was being. He knew that he heard him. “I’m not gonna say it again.” He slowly moves his hand back to the leather paddle, teasing his lover of what happens when you don’t follow orders.

Jihoon caught onto the idea immediately, sputtering and stuttering nonsense. His thumbs were hooked onto the hem of the lace but didn’t budge. His lover decided to grab the paddle and slap it against his palm. From the smack that was released, he knew that the younger wasn’t playing anymore. The words that needed to be said starts bursting out.

“C-can I leave them on, sir?” His voice got quiet at the end, he doesn’t know how Hansol will react. Even though Jihoon is a dominant person inside and out, he can feel himself slowly giving his submission to him. He was calling him ‘sir’ for crying out loud! He’s was never the biggest fan of calling someone younger ‘sir’.

There was only two reasons he does agrees to saying it. One is because Hansol’s boner gets a little harder every time he does say it. Two is for the fact that if he doesn’t say it, he’ll get punished. Jihoon totally doesn’t do it because he actually found it kinda hot after the first few times he called him that. Not at all.

Hansol does breathy chuckle as he brings him to his lap. Instead of actually sitting in his lap, Jihoon rests his knees on either side of his legs. He doesn’t think he can sit in Hansol’s lap with his abused cheeks.

His lover’s hand rubs over the heated bum, trying to soothe it. The other hand was on his stomach, slowly creeping down to his eager member. Jihoon’s skin was burning under his touch.

 

“Now now love, why would you want that?” Hansol palms Jihoon’s cock over the lace. Jihoon could barely control himself to snap his hips towards the hand. He was desperate for any sort of release and Hansol knew that. “Wouldn’t you like to feel my hands instead?” His thumb was gliding across the smaller man’s clothed hole.

Jihoon breath hitched. He puts his hands on boyfriend’s chest. “Please sir, I like how they both feel on me. I p-promise to be good sir.” His voice was wavering throughout his plea. Hansol must have finally got into him, this is the first time he heard him beg during sex. Over such an unnecessary thing too.

He is actually fine with his lover keeping everything on but wanted to drag things a little longer. The younger man decided to mess with him and push things even further.

“But you’re going to ruin a nice pair of panties, honey.” Hansol said. He puts one hand on each cheek and spreads them, pulling the thin lace to the side. His boyfriend’s hole was exposed and his ass is still warm to the touch. He begins to pinch it, massaging it, and kneading the his bum. Jihoon moans softly in return to all of these actions, gripping tighter to Hansol’s shirt.

 

Hansol wants to make sure he comforts him before his next move.  

 

His lips goes up to Jihoon ear. “These weren’t cheap you know.” he whispers. Hansol starts to rub circles on his thighs with his thumbs. “I only get the finest garments for my love. Only for you.” He brings Jihoon’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbles on it.

“And I t-thank you for that, sir.” Jihoon could barely speak at this point, he could barely even wrap his mind around the situation at this point. His head was filled with pure lust, and made his body and mouth do or say anything if it means that his boyfriend will touch him more. Telling him how much of a good boy he’s been.

He never felt this type of need before. It’s like the need of love and affection he always felt but with also the need of approval and praise. To always try to be a good lover. This must be what Hansol felt before, this must be what it’s like to be on the other side of things. Truthfully, Jihoon doesn’t mind it. He never thought he’ll admit it, but he likes being submissive.

“If you want to keep them on, I’ll have to spank you some more. I won’t tell you how many but I promise it’s not a lot. Deal?” Hansol said with a smirk on his face, lightly thumping his fingers across Jihoon’s upper thighs. He honestly couldn’t tell if his boyfriend heard any of that. Jihoon was staring almost blankly at him with his lips slightly parted.

 

Did he _break_ him?

 

Hansol was starting to worry until he saw his lover nodding his head just barely enough to notice. He sighed in relief. He thought that he went a little too far and was going to put a stop to their session.

While keeping a strong composure of himself, he brings Jihoon down for an open mouth kiss. Hansol is trying to take him out of his little spell so Jihoon can be fully aware when the action comes. Obviously, it worked.

Even in their kisses, they try to tease each other. Soft touching of lips, both wanting to go deeper but wanting to stay on the edge. The tips of their tongues will flick across together every once in awhile, earning a groan from Hansol and a whimper from Jihoon. Both resist going further just to make the other go crazy. The smaller of the two has submitted himself fully but couldn’t help his own teasing.

 

They just love doing it. It’s a thrill that never gets old.

 

Hansol pulls away first, still close enough that his lover could still feel his breath on him. One of the hands that were stroking Jihoon’s thigh suddenly pulls back. He watches his boyfriend’s face as he was about to give his first spank of the deal.

Jihoon widen eyes started to water again when a firm slap of a hand collided with his right ass cheek. He was in such shock that no sound came from his mouth. The mouth was still hanging with some drool beginning to flow out. His cock twitches at the sharp pain that was received. No surprise there.

Unsatisfied with the lack of noise from his boyfriend, Hansol gave another slap on the other cheek. Using more force than the last one. He watches his boyfriend yelp, stuffing his face onto the younger’s neck. Hansol didn’t mind and kept going. Each spanking he gave was more powerful than the other.

His boyfriend however, was feeling so overwhelmed that tears started flowing down his face. The shirt has started to form a moist spot of collected tears and drool. He has given up on trying to look tough and collected. He took this chance to let all of his pent up emotions free. All the stress, work, anxiety, and everything in between, all out.

This might be an odd time to do it because the mixture of emotions were mixing with his horniness, but he doesn’t really give a fuck anymore. He never felt so confused and turned on at the same time.

Back to Hansol, he was starting to feel a bad vibe from Jihoon. Jihoon would keep making these soft sound but he couldn’t figure out what they were. If anything, he never heard them before. He listens very carefully to his and tries to put the pieces together. When he finally figures it out, he starts freaking out.

 

He pulls Jihoon off his shoulder and examines his face. Hansol is horrified. How could he not notice that his lover was quietly sobbing on him?

He lifts the end of his shirt up the Jihoon’s face to wipe all the tears and snot running down his face. Jihoon tries to control his sobs to sniffles. This didn’t ease the immense guilt Hansol was feeling. This did not feel like anything he was hoping for.

“Are you _okay_ , honey? Holy shit. I’m so, so, _so_ sorry. Oh fuck, I shouldn’t have gone so far. I should’ve stopped before. I so fucking sor-” Before Hansol could apologize even more, Jihoon forces his tongue down Hansol’s throat. He was dumbfounded from the unexpected interruption.   

 

Jihoon forcibly pulls down his boyfriend’s jeans and boxers, just enough for his member to spring out. His boyfriend formed a muddled groan in his throat as the smaller man strokes his cock. Hansol didn’t understand what was going on or why this was happening. He pushes Jihoon away from his lips so he can ask him just that. Instead of him talking, it was Jihoon that was confessing to him something that he only was _dreamt_ of hearing.

His eyes was still wet of warm tears as he whispers on to his lover’s ear. “Hansol, I-I want you to pound my raw, beaten ass so f-fucking hard that I’ll still feel it a week later.” His voice was strong with lust despite his visible messy state. “Do you think you can do that for me sir? Please?” He teased, not forgetting his role.

Once Hansol took a few moments to figure out what was happening and he formed a cocky remark.  “Do you think _you_ can handle it? You don’t look as confident as you sound.” The other saw this as a challenge when Jihoon started to mock him.

“If your performance is anything like your inflated ego, it’s going to be all talk but no show.” Jihoon said, his lips curling slightly into a smirk. He almost forgot how much he liked teasing and having the upper hand.

 

The teasing ends abruptly as his whole upper half is pushed down onto the bed, leaving his face smothered into a pillow and his ass in the air. Hansol was beyond done with Jihoon’s disrespect at this moment. The poor guy didn’t even see it coming and was in disbelief over how fast it happened.

Hansol grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom for his dresser. The cool contents of the bottle oozes all over his fingers. He moves the fabric of the panties that was covering Jihoon’s asshole to the side. It was just begging him to fuck it wide and open. “You shouldn’t underestimate me, honey. You forgot that you’re not running the show around here?” He noticed that his boyfriend’s lazy like position. “Get up.” He pulls Jihoon’s hair back, forcing him on his hands. He was done playing around.

His lover shouted in pain, using his arms to support himself. Arms slightly shaking as his eyes started to water again. When Hansol felt content with the view of him, he immediately inserts a finger inside. He watches the small puckered hole swallow his finger with satisfaction. His other hand starts rubbing light circles on Jihoon’s ass cheek.

“I should punish you for speaking so rudely to me.” He brings in another finger without waiting for the first to adjust. Jihoon whimpers, he doesn’t know if it’s from what he said or what he’s doing. It doesn’t really matter to him though. “You’re not being a good boy Jihoon.” This is the first time his voice sounded serious without the playful undertone.

 

“I-I’ll be better, sir.” Jihoon speaks with heavy breaths. “I s-swear I’ll be better, sir. Please d-don’t puni-AH!” A hand roughly pinched his bum while a third finger is now inside of him. His body squirms under Hansol touches. He doesn’t know if he is trying to move his hips with the thrusts of the fingers, or trying to get away from the ass playing.  

“I’m sorry sir! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Jihoon moans softly as Hansol’s fingers curls and hits his prostate. His boyfriend shushes him as he thrusts his digits in an agonizingly slow pace.

Hansol takes his fingers out when the other starts begging him for more. He rips the wrapper and rolls on the condom onto his dick. He’s been blue ballin’ for a while and is more than ready to fuck Jihoon’s needy hole. The younger position himself, bringing his chest flat to his lover’s back. “Babe, I wish you could see what I’m seeing cause the view is fucking sexy as hell.”

His boyfriend tried to hide out of embarrassment but Hansol took grab of his jaw, lifting his face up into his view. He thrusts himself inside of Jihoon in a quick and swift motion. Hansol wanted to wait for each other to become adjusted so he uses his other hand to hold Jihoon’s hips in place.

 

All Hansol felt was tight heat, even Jihoon’s ass cheeks were radiating heat against his skin as they still stung from earlier. In other words, he felt amazing and wanted to know if his lover is feeling the same.

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” Hansol said, watching Jihoon’s face tighten from his hole being filled. His boyfriend started to groan, not wanting to say such humiliating things. Hansol got easily annoyed by his lack of compliance once again, so he decided to start thrusting long thrusts into his lover. He made sure that he only have the tip of his cock inside before he slams back inside, making Jihoon cry out in pleasure.

“Be a good boy and tell me. Tell me how my cock feels inside of you.” Hansol demanded as he speeds up. Jihoon bit into his bottom lip, leaving only whimpers out. This only made the younger more determined for him to talk. He brings his hand that was on his lover’s jaw up to his mouth, using his thumb to open up his mouth. “Come on honey, just say it.” He whispers.

Jihoon hesitates before saying anything, unsure if he could _actually_ talk without just releasing a mantra of curses and moans. “S-so...I’m s-so filled sir...Y-you’re so thick and h-hot inside of me, stretching m-me so wide. Oh god! Sir please, _please_ go faster.” Jihoon slurs, making his words barely understandable. All Hansol got out of this was filled, wide, and faster.

 

He could do faster, definitely.

 

Hansol lifts himself up and grabs Jihoon’s hips. He takes his member almost all the way out except for the very, very tip. Jihoon’s hole was gaping open, trying to swallow up air.

He was mesmerized by view but he wanted to see his boyfriend break down. Hansol thrusts himself in with full force while pulling Jihoon’s hips to him at the same time. Their skin slapped loudly against each other, making them both moan loudly. Hansol repeated his movements with only pulling his cock out halfway then bringing it back in.

The sheer force made the bed creak with each thrust and made Jihoon’s body move up, getting his arms to give out. Tears were once again, falling down his face to the pillow underneath.

 

Jihoon mind became blank as all he could do is lay on his face as Hansol pounds his ass from behind. He thinks there is a chance that he could touch himself since his boyfriend is doing all the work. His hand sneaks down as he notice his cock bouncing against his stomach. He tries to pleasure himself to the same rhythm but unfortunately, his boyfriend had other ideas for him.

Hansol noticed Jihoon rubbing himself, so the only reasonable thing to do his pull the hand away. “That’s not needed honey, I think you can come without touching yourself.” He said, making it more of a demand than a suggestion when he forces Jihoon’s hand away.

It’s easy to tell when Jihoon is close by the way he acts. His thighs will start to shake and close in together, making his hole tighter. His voice also gets more uncontrollable, the only difference is that he’s now whining. Maybe even crying a bit? Hansol couldn’t tell but there’s a good chance that he is, which is new for both of them.

The only words that came out of Jihoon’s mouth was his lover’s name, completely forgetting that he wasn’t suppose to. But that is the last thing on Hansol’s mind. Jihoon felt so close, his eyes were closed tight as he prepared himself.

He screamed out as cum started spurting out of his cock, then out onto the sheets. Jihoon felt like he ascending to cloud nine for what feels like hours before falling back down to earth.

 

When he did came back, he realized that Hansol was still going in with full force. His prostate still being pounded, making him overstimulated. Hansol sounded like he was close but his hole was tightening up and it’s getting a bit uncomfortable.

“A-are you c-close?” Jihoon asked. He was surprised of how wrecked his voice sounded. That’s going to suck when he have to do vocal practice tomorrow with Jisoo and Seungkwan. His ass also hurts like a bitch so sitting and walking are also going to be a problem for the next week. He finally heard a response from Hansol, which is just a grunt. It’s something.

Hansol thrusts are becoming more shallow and similar to Jihoon, his moans also become louder. Jihoon felt one last thrust to his relief, but also felt something else release inside of him. His boyfriend collapse on top of him, breathing heavy over his shoulder. They were both slowly regaining their conscious after of few minutes of silence.

 

“Hansol... were you wearing a condom?” Jihoon asks, trying to figure things out.

“Yeah, why?” Hansol answered with confusion. He knew for sure that he put one on.

 

They were still for a moment, slightly fearing of the true outcome.

 

“Get out of me right now or I fling you off the bed.” Jihoon demanded in an annoyed tone. Hansol quickly stood up and took himself out of his boyfriend’s ass. He checked himself to see what Jihoon was talking about, and then immediately regretting it.

“Shit! Umm… babe, the condom broke.” Hansol confessed with fear in his voice.

His boyfriend sat up immediately. Jihoon brought his hand up to his face and wipe the still wet tears off. “Goddammit Hansol! You know I hate having to clean up! How did you even fucking break it? Ugh, I could feel it, fucking gross!” He yelled, not really giving a shit if it hurt his throat.

“I don’t know! Maybe it was because of my amazing fucking.” Hansol smirked as he throws away the worthless rubber. A pillow gets thrown at the back of his head.

“Hey, Hey! I’m sorry, okay? If you want, I can help you clean up.” He grins at Jihoon, nudging his shoulder into his side.

Jihoon glared at him and shoves his boyfriend, almost making him fall off the bed. “I don’t think you’ll do any cleaning if I let you. Also, I don’t even think I could get up. My ass and hips hurts, no thanks to you.”

“Aww come on, I’m not expecting another round from you. Not in this condition.” Hansol gets up and put his arms under Jihoon. “Besides, I could just pick you up and put you in the bath myself.” He picks up Jihoon bridal style and starts walking to the bathroom. His boyfriend was surprised and was about to push himself off, but decided to just let him do his thing. Well, that doesn’t mean he’s not gonna pout about it.

 

* * *

 

“So uhh...the crying thing is new.” Hansol said. He was carefully washing out the cum from Jihoon’s hole in the shared bathroom. His boyfriend was very sensitive so his boyfriend would whine every so often.

“I...yeah. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Jihoon lowered his head, looking away.

 

Hansol was confused over as to why he wouldn’t, was it because of embarrassment? Even then, communication is important when it comes to these topics. That's what he read on the BDSM forums. “Why not? Was it because of me? I thought I was doing alright but you kinda scared me back there. Even though you didn’t tell me to stop I still feel like I overstepped the line and I’m sor-”

“Don’t be sorry.” Jihoon gets on his knees and turns to face his boyfriend. “I...It wasn't because of you exactly. I think I just became very overwhelmed with a lot of emotions and it...just happened.” He gently grabs his boyfriend’s face and gave him a small smile. “You shouldn’t feel bad about it. I actually liked it.” He admitted.

Hansol eyes lit up by his words. “Really? Does that mean we can do it again?” Jihoon eyebrows furrowed a bit from his question. “W-well not the spanking thing, just the roles switching thing.” He tried explaining.

“Uh, no it’s fine. I’ll actually like that.” Jihoon muttered, blushing and looking away.

 

“Oh.” Hansol put his hands over Jihoon's and holds them. “Cool.” His mouth splits into smile, showing most of his pearly whites. He immediately picks his boyfriend up and bring him over his shoulder. He’s going to take Jihoon to his own bed, since his have sheets that needs cleaning.

He flops his boyfriend onto the bed and cuddles up to him, putting him in a bear hug. “So how often are you willing to switch with me?” He asked.

Jihoon thought about it for a moment, it wasn’t something he wanted to do often. He at first thought it should be a special occasion but he also found some benefits out of these sessions. The benefit being that he could ‘release’ some stress without feeling bad about it. “How about every other month?” He looks up at his boyfriend to see a surprised look at his face.

“Holy shit, you sure? I’m not gonna lie, I thought you would only let me do it on like a full moon or something.” Hansol chuckles. Jihoon joins him, understanding of how he can be sometimes. He rests his head on the other’s head, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

  
There was definitely more things he wanted to try out with his lover. Every other month...maybe he could persuade Jihoon for next month instead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! If you want to, you should also check out my other fic I’m working on called Bible Study because I’m working my ass off on it. I also crave attention but whatever. Not asking for much.


End file.
